In many fields, use is currently being made of projection apparatuses in order to irradiate relatively large and complex projection areas with images, films or the like. Since the projection areas are generally not planar, and the overall images are composed of partial images, the problem arises that distortions occur in the transition region of two partial images. Again, it is impossible in the case of dome-shaped projection areas, for example, to undertake a projection with the aid of only one projector. In the case of a number of projectors, the problem of overlapping then occurs repeatedly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a calibration method and a calibration system that can be used to irradiate large and/or complex projection areas with the aid of a projection apparatus with as few distortions as possible.